Grandpa's Follies
"I'm a singer, man, not a monkey." ''-''Chad Grandpa's Follies is the 26th episode of Sailor Moon. It was preceded by Too Many Boyfriends and followed by Kitty Chaos. Plot Zoycite tries to extract Raye's grandpa's rainbow crystal, but he is able to stop her. As Zoycite knocks him off the roof with her Zoy attack, the two crows of the temple attack her. She hates crows, and teleports away. A musician named Chad shows up at the temple, and instantly falls in love with Raye, and asks her to let him stay at the temple. Grandpa teaches him to become his apprentice, but he falls while swinging on ropes, and is knocked out. Raye notices that Grandpa has been acting weird ever since he fell off the roof. Serena uses the Luna Pen to turn into a fortuneteller and play matchmaker with Chad and Raye, but Raye recognizes Serena and tells her off, hurting her feelings. Serena decides to take some chocolate cakes (intended for her and Luna) to Raye to apologize. That night, Chad tries again with the rope swing, but distracted by visions of Raye being happy for him, he doesn't hear her call out to watch out before he crashes into a tree, much to Phobos and Deimos' amusement while Raye watches from the bathtub and worries about Chad and her grandfather. Zoycite attacks Grandpa again, with the resulting tremor caused by their clash alerting Raye when her Miko sixth sense detects evil energy nearby, forcing her to hustle back to her room to change, and weakens him with Zoy before extracting the indigo crystal from him. Tuxedo Mask knocks the crystal away from her. Zoycite transforms Grandpa into Pox, the sixth shadow warrior. Zoycite runs off with the crystal, and Tuxedo Mask runs off after her. She escapes with the crystal while Pox chases after Chad, who flees to warn Raye, but accidentally barges in on her while she was still changing back into her Miko robe, catching her while she was still indecent, much to her chagrin. After she quickly gets back into her robe when she sees how terrified Chad is, both flee from Pox in terror, but Pox attacks them with his breath, slamming Chad into a wall. From here, his fear disappears and he attacks Pox, who knocks him out. Raye uses the sacred fire to discover that Pox was Grandpa turned into a monster, as his spirit calls out to his granddaughter for help. Serena arrives and transforms into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is about to use Moon Tiara Magic on Pox when Raye stops her and tells her he is her grandpa, so using the tiara would not just kill Pox, but Grandpa Hino as well. Pox chases them around, until Raye throws a talisman at him, which stuns him. Sailor Moon then uses Moon Healing Activation to turn him back into Grandpa. Serena, Raye, Luna, Grandpa, and Chad snack on the chocolate cupcakes. Raye tells Chad that he came to get over his stage fright and succeeded, and kisses him. However, she denies that she is in love with him, saying she is only interested in Darien. Grandpa tells her she can't date until she is 16, and she tries to stop Chad from singing. Notes *First and last appearance of Pox, Champion of the Negaverse *Zoycite gets the indigo crystal *Zoycite hates crows after being attacked by Raye's crows Phobos and Deimos *First Appearance of Chad Category:Sailor Moon episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Sailor Mars